Game Events - 2010
This Current Event page will list major announcements in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online. But, for the latest information - also check Pirates Online or Pirates Online Forums! To look back at events from 2009, check out Game Events - 2009. Recap of Hook, Line & Sinker! Many Pirates showed up to fish alongside the Marceline Guild. Being avid fans of fishing, the Marceline Guild took everyone out on their Fishing boats, looking for the Legendary Fish. From sharing jokes to discussing the appearance of the new mysterious island, everyone had a grand time! Check out the pictures below to share in some of the Fishing adventure! Blade Raids Week Get those daggers and cutlasses ready, mates! From September 20 - 26, this week is hereby declared as Blade Raids Week! Pirates are going to go on a fort raiding spree with their entire Guilds and Crews! What's so different about these raids, you ask? Instead of attacking a fort at random, all Pirates are going to meet at a common location and lay down a plan of action to raid a chosen fort. But it's not going to be just one big raid. Pirates will be doing multiple, large scale raids on different forts every day. Since Pirates will only be using daggers and cutlasses during these raids (Blade Raids, savvy?), make sure your plan of action gives you the element of surprise. Don't want those blasted Navy and EITC getting the best of us, now do we? Here's what you need to do for Blade Raids Week. Pick a time and fort from the schedule below. Gather your mates and meet at the appointed fort. Join forces with any other Pirates who show up at that fort and let that fort have it! Sharpen your blades and prepare to unleash an epic Pirate assault! Storm that fort and remember, leave no loot behind! All Times Pacific Time/California 1st RAID WHERE: Fort Dundee WHEN: Monday, September 20, 3:30pm - 4pm & 5:30pm - 6pm & 7pm - 7:30pm 2nd RAID WHERE: Thieves' Den WHEN: Tuesday, September 21, 4:30pm - 5pm & 6:30pm - 7pm & 8pm - 8:30pm 3rd RAID WHERE: Fort Charles WHEN: Wednesday, September 22, 3:00pm - 3:30pm & 4:30pm - 5pm & 6pm - 6:30pm Check back here on Thursday, September 23 for the rest of the Blade Raids Week schedule. Talk Like A Pirate Day The EITC Black Guard is baffled. Everywhere they go, everyone is talking like a Pirate. Even Governor Swann, a man very picky about his grammar and appearance, was seen in the Rowdy Rooster talking and acting like our dear ol' Captain Jack Sparrow! Little do the EITC know but it's Talk Like A Pirate Day and everyone in the Caribbean is celebrating it. From the locals to the officials, everyone is celebrating the Pirate lifestyle! This is one day when the EITC can't arrest any Pirates. In fact, on Talk Like A Pirate Day, the EITC must support the Pirates' way of life! Now that's going to be an interesting turn of events in the Caribbean. Come and join the laughter as the EITC Black Guard seek the help of the Marceline Guild in an effort to learn how to "talk like a Pirate!" WHAT: '''Talk Like A Pirate Day '''WHEN: '''September 19, 2:00pm - 3:00pm & 5:00pm - 6:00pm '''WHERE: '''Port Royal & Tortuga If yer Pirate speak is a wee bit rusty, not to worry! Use the ol' trusty Pirate Translator and you'll be speaking like an ol' seadog in no time Pirates Discover Mystery Island Two reliable Pirates recently overheard the following tale in the Faithful Bride. It's supposedly from the lips of Captain William Squall of the Pirate vessel known as, King's Revenge. "Me and my crew were out plunderin' a few Navy ships one day when ... BLAM! We runs aground in the shallows of a new island! We ain't never seen it afore -- it's like it appeared out of nowhere! But there it was, lurkin' about like some ghostly villain, covered with fog or smoke, and we could hear the faint sound of somebody howling. Brave we are but ... I admit my crew and me lit outta there as fast as a raven with his tail feathers ablaze! I tell ye this -- whatever it is on that island, it's up to no good. Savvy? My bet would be that Jolly Roger has his wicked hand in this. My advice? Steer clear of that vile place, if you know what's good for ye." Double Reputation Weekend Ahoy mates! Time to double up! Double up what? Your Rep, what else! If you're a Pirate struggling to earn more Notoriety, now is your chance to get double the rep by doing the same amount of work. It's a Pirates dream for it's almost like plundering a second share of points, eh? With Jolly Roger and his minions stepping up the invasions, and the EITC and Navy putting the squeeze on us Pirates, having the extra Notoriety helps you defeat all those nasty enemies. So gather your mates and crew and do not miss this rare opportunity to Double Up! '''WHAT: '''Double Reputation Weekend '''WHEN: 3:00pm to 6:00pm, September 17 & 18 - For All Members 3:00pm to 6:00pm, September 19 - For Unlimited Access Members Only ' All Times Pacific Time/California' NOTE: 'Double Reputation Weekend does not apply to Potion Brewing, Cannon Defense, Ship Repair, and Fishing. ' Calling All Testers Ravens Cove Cursed by Jolly Roger, Raven's Cove is an eerie island holding many secrets. Surrounded by ravens, it's up to you to find what mysteries this ghostly island holds. Get your ship ready to take a voyage to Raven's Cove! Explore this haunted island at your own peril... *Raven's Cove Story Quest **Unlocks automatically in your Quest Journal at Notoriety Level 30. Go to Captain Jack Sparrow on Tortuga for instructions. This new Story Quest is for Unlimited Access Members only. **Test the Quest from start to finish. The spirits trapped in Raven's Cove will be much obliged if you help them! *New Dialog System for New Quests **Interact with characters however you like using the new dialog choices. Try as many variations as possible! *Several New Quest Types (including Disguise Quests and Minigame Quests) *New Reward System **While allowing to finish the Quest normally, the New Reward System also offers a "Bonus Reward" for Pirates who decide to go the extra mile for a better reward. *New Enemy Types (Ghosts and Firebats!) *30 New Cursed Blade loot drops, including 5 new Legendary Cursed Blades (can only be found after completing Raven's Cove Story Quest) *Improved Quest Interface Hook, Line and Sinker! Hook, Line & Sinker! September 14, 2010 Captain Xavier Hench and the Marceline Guild are big fishing fans! There's nothing they like more than a warm day, new fishing poles and some catchy lures. Now they are inviting you to join in the fun! This weekend, the Marceline Guild will be at the docks on Port Royal and Tortuga, helping Pirates learn to fish and of course, telling big fish stories about 'the one that got away'. Don't miss it ... you never know when you may land a fish of Legendary proportions! *WHAT: Hook, Line & Sinker! *WHERE: Docks of Port Royal and Tortuga *WHEN: September 16, 12:00pm to 1:00pm & 5:00pm to 6:00pm All Times Pacific Time/California NOTE: See the Fish Masters at the end of the main Port Royal and Tortuga docks to get your first rod and lures. Gathering of the Guilds September 10, 2010 As a salute to every Guild in the Caribbean, the Marceline Guild is hosting a Gathering of the Guilds on September 12. Guilds from all over the Caribbean are invited to join in the festivities. From rejoicing the success of the Strongest Guilds to our triumphant victories against Jolly's Invasions, let's get together to celebrate the recent accomplishments of all of our Pirate Guilds! Mark the date, wear your finest and head on over with your Guild to either Tortuga or Padres del Fuego. Meet other Guilds and partake in fun activities like Ship Races, Cave Raids and Cannon Defense! *'WHAT:' Gathering of the Guilds *'WHEN:' September 12, 2:00pm to 3:00pm & 5:00pm to 6:00pm All Times are Pacific Time/ California *'WHERE:' Docks of Tortuga & Padres del Fuego Deadly New Daggers! September 08, 2010 A huge shipment of deadly Daggers has reached the Caribbean shores. These deadly weapons were looted from a Treasure Fleet carrying rare and valuable goods from the old world. These are not just any daggers. They used to belong to a secretive group of assassins called the 'Abu Nar Clan' in the Near East. The Legendary Silver Freeze is one of these daggers and once belonged to Abu Nar's most skillful assassin. It's said the infamous dagger has the power to freeze its victims leaving the dagger's owner to carry out his mission without any interruptions. Rumor also has it that the dagger is controlled by a powerful gypsy curse but only those who wield this legendary dagger can testify to its powers. These deadly Daggers were thought to have been lost - until now. Pirates have reported seeing enemies frozen in place during the night! Get yourselves to the Caribbean now and find one of these deadly Daggers by defeating some high-level enemies... if ye dare! '''Who knows, you might just lay your hands on the Legendary Silver Freeze! Fish Are Biting! Need a break from battling Jolly Roger's Invasions and Lord Beckett's EITC thugs? Then there's something you've got to try - fishing! With plenty of strange, exotic fish making their way to our shores, fishing businesses have sprung up all over the Caribbean. Now Pirates can enjoy reeling in these fascinating fish while earning gold and loot at the same time! Getting started fishing is easy. Find Old Greg at the end of the docks on Port Royal to buy your first fishing rod and lures. Then make your way to any of the fishing spots on the docks of Port Royal, Tortuga and Padres del Fuego to start reeling in the fish! As with weapons, you have a Fishing notoriety that you advance in while catching fish. The more reputation points you accumulate while fishing, the further you'll progress in your Fishing notoriety. Before you know it, you'll find yourself launching your own Fishing Boat to catch a Legendary Fish! These Legendary Fish are difficult to catch but are well worth the fight! Stop by Old Greg's and he'll share a tip or two on how to snare these elusive Legendary Fish. So get your mates together and let the fishing frenzy begin! Fishing Goes Live Release Notes - September 8, 2010 '''New Features: *Fishing is now available! Head to the docks of Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres Del Fuego and talk to the Fishmaster to get a rod and start fishing. *New Daggers and Throwing Knives have been added and can be found in Loot Drops. *A new Guild rank has been added! Members can now be promoted to Veterans and invite other players into their guild. *Guild Officers are now restricted to 5 member removals per day. *Guild Members will be notified when a member has been invited or removed from a Guild. Fixes: *Fixed a crash in Cannon Defense when players enter a game where mines had already been shot into the field. *Fixed a bug where players could move around while injured if they had just taken the Ghastly Visage potion. *Fixed a bug where a players voodoo bar was not refilling properly upon login. *Fixed various collision issues with walls, crates and barrels *Common treasures should be attainable in loot containers. *Fixed a crash when shopping in clothing stores. *Fixed a crash when redeeming codes. *The shoreline at Padres Del Fuego has been lowered to not interfere with Fishing. Known Issues - September 8, 2010 *When playing in Windowed Mode, the window may appear off screen. **Workaround: To fix this, simply expand the lower right corner of the window which will allow bring the window back to full view or change the display option to 'Full Screen' or 'Web Page' mode. Plan of Action! With Jolly Roger continuing to devastate the Caribbean with his Invasions, it's time the Pirates put together a fool-proof plan of action for victory. Now that Jolly has actively begun changing his Invasion strategies, Pirates need to join together and come up with our own skillful tactics to combat the Invasions successfully. Many Pirates in the Caribbean are skilled at defeating Invasions and have been known to send Jolly retreating with only a handful of crewmates! Some of the newer Pirates could use a word of advice from seasoned Pirates such as these. So come mates, let us know your strategy for defeating Jolly Roger's Invasions! Everyone could use a helping hand when it comes to defeating a common enemy like the vile Jolly Roger. Pirates who have had great luck in defeating Invasions - share your well-designed plan with the rest of us by replying to this post. Winners of the Strongest Guild Competition From August 10 - August 24, guilds from all over the Caribbean competed against one another for the exclusive title of "Strongest Guild". With Pirates showcasing their skills and working hard to make their guilds famous, August's competition was nothing short of fierce. A big thank you to all the guilds for participating! It's great to know that the Caribbean is filled with outstanding guilds that never shy away from danger. Thank you again to every guild that participated in this competition! And now, the moment we've all been waiting for. The winners for Strongest Guild Competition for August 2010 are: Most Skeletons Defeated '- SPANIA defeated 412,813 Undead! '''Most Navy/ EITC Soldiers Defeated '- SPANIA defeated 283,909 Soldiers! 'Most Ships Sunk '- ETERNAL WARLORDZ sank 21075 Ships! Congratulations, '''Spania and Eternal Warlordz! Your guilds emerged triumphant in the fight against the forces of Jolly Roger and Lord Beckett! As winners of the Strongest Guild Competition for August 2010, the Pirates Online Crew will be e-mailing guild members of Spania and Eternal Warlordz special edition desktop wallpapers. These desktop wallpapers are unique in that they are custom designed to commemorate the victory of both guilds. ''' Calling All Testers! August 27, 2010 New updates are now available on the Test Server. The Fish Masters are getting anxious to open their shops and we know how much Pirates have been waiting to cast off! Please help test some of the following fixes and show us how much of a "reel" expert you are. - Players no longer crash when logging out with a weapon equipped - NPC ships once again can attack player ships that are within range of them - Weapons now deal correct amount of damage in Pirate vs. Pirate - Corrected Passive Skills, such as Parry and Dodge - Veterans can now be booted directly from Guilds - All Players with Test Server Access should be able should be able to login to the Test Servers These are just a few of the updates on Test. For more details, check out the Test Website. Want access to the Test Server? We will be sending out more Test Server Invitations to players in good standing soon, sign up for access here. Yahoo! Games Honors Pirates Online Pirates of the Caribbean Online has been honored as one of the top 9 Great Free Online Worlds by Yahoo!® Games. Let's hear a mighty "Yo Ho Ho!" for all the Pirates who have supported Pirates Online! Read the article here. Strongest Guild Competition Update Ahoy, Pirates! Guilds all over the Caribbean have been putting their skills to the test to win the title of "Strongest Guild". With six more days left in the competition, let's see which Guilds are currently leading the Strongest Guild Competition. We're listing the top 10 guilds in each of the three categories of the Strongest Guild Competition. Keep in mind; these numbers are from August 10 - August 15. MOST SKELETONS DEFEATED MOST EITC/NAVY SOLDIERS DEFEATED MOST SHIPS SUNK Friday the 13th Is Coming.... With Friday the 13th approaching - the unluckiest day of the year - be very wary, mates. Bad luck is on the rise in the Caribbean so, this Friday the 13th might be even worse than usual! Why all the caution? Rumors are spreading around the Caribbean like a pox: Jolly Roger is up to no good and he's frustrated that his invasions have not given him the upper hand. Prepare for the worst ... prepare for "The Curse of the Muertos Moon." For those Pirates who've never experienced this event, when you see the full moon with Jolly's face, get yourself indoors fast! Those left outside will be fighting for their lives against each other! Jolly's wicked moonlight turns everyone temporarily into the Undead. There's fighting and mayhem like you've never seen! Join in, if you dare - this is not for the weak-kneed or faint of heart. '''WHAT: '''The Curse of the Muertos Moon '''WHEN: Friday, August 13 WHERE: Wherever the moonlight touches the land in the Caribbean NOTE: Please keep in mind, playing any of the mini-games will not make your Pirate immune to the Curse. You will still transform and take damage if your Pirate is on land at a Potions mixing station, Ship Repair station or talking to the Cannon Master on Padres Del Fuego. Strongest Guild Contest! August 10, 2010 So you think your Guild is best, huh? The time for bragging is over mates - it's time for action. It's the Strongest Guild Competition. From August 10 - 24, let's see who's the best and bravest Guild once and for all! That's right, mates. It's that time of the year again, and we're ready to see which Guild will rise above the rest. Some Guilds might be better at hunting down skeletons, others Navy & EITC guards, while some Guilds fare better at sea. That's why this year's competition is divided into three categories to prove where a Guild's strength lies. Here's how it breaks out... Category 1: Most Skeletons Defeated '- on land Category 2: '''Most EITC/Navy Soldiers Defeated '- on land Category 3: 'Most Ships Sunk '- at sea, of course (Flagships and Privateers not counted) Every Guild has a chance to win and nothing to lose - but your nerve, eh? Turn your bragging into a reality by becoming the Top Guild in one of these three fun categories. All winners will be announced on the Web site after the competition ends. Apart from fame and recognition, the winning Guilds will receive a special edition Pirates of the Caribbean Online Desktop wallpaper with the name of the Strongest Guild congratulating them on their success. Join in now! '''WHAT: Strongest Guild Competition WHEN: August 10 - August 24 Cannon Defense Competition Winners Thank you to all the Pirates in the Caribbean for participating in the Cannon Defense Competition! It was a tough task keeping those gold-stealing Bandits at bay but you Pirates took it on gladly! Now, it's time to announce the winners of the Cannon Defense Competition. Congratulations! The following 20 Pirates defeated the highest number of waves in the Cannon Defense Competition! Any Pirate would consider it an honor to fight alongside these strong champions. Keep up the good fight mates, and give those Bandits what's coming to them! Calling All Testers All Testers Are Able to Try New Clothes Fishing And New Guild Rank Veteran as well as take a peek at a "new island" just off the coast of Isla Perdida and Cuba. Jolly Roger's Invasions Continue.... The battle for control of the Caribbean is not going well - for Jolly Roger that is. His Invasions have done major damage but he has lost most of the battles. The Pirates have been very successful in fighting off Jolly and his minions, and that makes him mad. Add to this the strength-giving potions and the powerful weapons looted from the stash of El Patron, and Jolly's in a world of trouble. Word is that Jolly Roger will be changing his strategy. Instead of attempting to invade and weakening one main island each month, we'll probably see an all out assault on different islands at random times. There's no way to know when or where he'll strike next! This word is coming from none other than Tia Dalma herself. She had a vision that told her that Jolly plans to catch us Pirates by surprise. So if you find yourself on Port Royal, Tortuga or Padres de Fuego, keep your wits and mates about you. How long will these all-out assaults last? No one knows except Jolly Roger and his Generals. Cannon Defense Competition Update Ahoy, mates! We know many Pirates are busiy defending the Caribbean from the gold stealing Bandits in Cannon Defense. So here's an update on which Pirates are leading the way in the Cannon Defense Competition: NOTE: The numbers reflected are from July 26 to July 28. Keep up the great work, Pirates! Show those renegade Bandits what we Pirates are made of! Guild Spotlight Winner Let's give a hearty congratulation to the Dark Warlordz Guild for winning June 2010's Guild Spotlight! Led by their notorious LVL 50 Guildmaster, Shipwrecker, the Dark Warlordz are the most fierce yet kindest band of Pirates you'll ever meet in the Caribbean. With nearly 200 Pirates in their ranks, the Dark Warlordz Guild is ever ready to defend the Caribbean a gainst the evil forces of Jolly Roger and Lord Cutler Beckett. The Dark Warlordz live by the motto "Free Pirates and Free Life!" With a fine motto like that which is true to the spirit of piracy, the Dark Warlordz are always willing to lend a helping to any struggling Pirate they meet. Dark Warlordz Guild members such as Lidia Groongeburn never hesitate to help others and will even ask others in the Guild to assist as well! Here's a mighty "Yo ho ho!" salute to you, Dark Warlordz! Dangerous Daggers. July 28, 2010 Rumors are running rampant that some very lethal daggers may have arrived in the islands. Pirates have been overheard in the taverns whispering that these mythical weapons once belonged to an infamous band of assassins from the "Abu Nar Clan" in the Near East. No one knows for sure. But this we do know -- daggers have long been the weapons of choice for assassins because they're silent, easily thrown, and small enough to hide in your clothes. If these dangerous, deadly, daggers have made their way to the Caribbean, what would you give to get your hands on one? Cannon Defense Competition! ''July 26, 2010 '' Help! Some loathsome Bandits have been stealing gold and we Pirates must defend the Caribbean's wealth. We're looking for strong mates to defeat these invading Bandits. What's the reward? A chance to become a legend in the Caribbean! The top 20 Pirates who sink the most waves of Bandit ships will be honored and named right here on the website! That's right. Glory, fame... and fun! ' *'WHAT: Cannon Defense Competition *'WHEN: '''July 26 - August 1 *'WHERE:' Log into the game to find the nearest Cannon Defense Fort. They can be found at the following locations: **Fort Charles on Port Royal **Tortuga Graveyard on Tortuga **Fort Dundee on Padres Del Fuego Keep an eye out for the special red and white flag with the cannon logo on it. You can also use your Mini-map (press 'F8') to locate Navy forts on Port Royal and Padres Del Fuego. Up to four Pirates can play in a single game. If the entire town's wealth is stolen, the game is over. These Cannon Defense Forts are equipped with 12 exciting Navy ammo types like, Target Shot that tracks your cannon balls and floating Mines that shred enemy hulls. You'll receive Gold and Sea Charm rewards for your valiant efforts so blast away. And, the more damage you do the more Bank Notes you'll get. These Bank Notes are exclusive to Cannon Defense and can be used to buy more ammo. But beware: If the Bandits steal too much gold, they'll also start taking your Bank Notes as well! Cannon Defense can be played and replayed as many times as you want by both Basic and Unlimited Members. But know this - each time you play your Navy Cannon experience starts over at Level 1. Basic Access Members can unlock up to the four ammo types and two ammo slots. Unlimited Access Members can receive all ammo types and four ammo slots. Your Pirate's passive cannon skills like Shoot, Rapid Reload and Barrage will increase your rate of fire and damage in Cannon Defense. You can also use your Cannoneering potions to increase your chances of defeating the bandits. Get to your stations and start defeating those nasty Bandits today! May the best Pirate win and be recognized as one of the most admired Cannoneers in the Caribbean. Unlimited Access Open to Everyone! '''July 22, 2010' That's right, mates! From July 23 to July 25, we open the doors for everyone to enjoy the Unlimited Player's experience - for free! There are amazing new weapons to access, new clothing items to try, and voodoo powers to unlock that you never dreamed possible. Now you don't have to imagine such fun because - it's real! It's an entire weekend of Unlimited Access, all the time! Don't miss out! Help a Pirate Week Help A Pirate Week July 12, 2010 Banding together and helping one another in battle is the only way to defeat Jolly Roger and his minions. So we've decided to step it up a notch and dedicate an entire week, from July 12 to 18, to helping each other out! Crew up, join together and help each other with quests, tasks and exploration. Helping young buccaneers find their way around the Caribbean is the best way to show unity in the face of opposition from the EITC, the Navy and of course, Jolly Roger! You'll not only get bonus points for crewing up, you'll also get the satisfaction of helping rid the Caribbean of the menacing enemies we face daily. Grab those weapons and join in! Celebrate Freedom with Fireworks! July 02, 2010 A recent shipment of goods from the Far East has brought with it a load of impressive fireworks. Legend has it that Pirates in the Far East invented gunpowder and claim to be the first to fashion those fabulous rockets that light up the sky in a burst of sparks and color! To celebrate the start of summer in the Caribbean, Pirates will be setting off these fireworks all over the main islands. So grab a spot close to the shores of Port Royal, Tortuga, or Padres Del Fuego and enjoy the show! *What: Caribbean Summer Celebration *When: July 2 (around 6PM) and continuing until July 5 (Midnight) All Times Pacific Time/Los Angeles The fireworks start once stars begin to fill up the night sky. *Where: All Oceans (servers), on or near the shores of Port Royal, Tortuga, or Padres Del Fuego Cannon Defense Ready for Action! June 30, 2010 It may sound strange but it's true. The Navy has installed new Cannon Defense outposts on Fort Charles in Port Royal, in the Tortuga Graveyard on Tortuga and Fort Dundee in Padres Del Fuego to fend off renegade Bandits. Keep an eye out for the special red and white flag with the cannon logo on it. You can also use the Minimap (press 'F8') to locate Navy cannon outposts on Port Royal and Padres Del Fuego. These loathsome Bandits have been stealing gold and we must defend our town's wealth! The Navy can't handle these powerful cannons because they're too inexperienced, so it's up to us savvy Pirates! These Cannon Defense outposts are equipped with 12 exciting new Navy ammo types like, Target Shot that tracks your cannon balls and floating Mines that shred enemy hulls. So get to the Cannon Defense forts and sink the invading Bandits - and ye will be handsomely rewarded. Up to four Pirates can play in a single game. See how long you can last against the Bandits. If all the town's wealth is gone, the game is over. You will receive Gold and Sea Charm rewards for your tremendous efforts so blast away. Additionally, the more damage you do the more Bank Notes you will receive. These Bank Notes are exclusive to Cannon Defense and are used to buy more ammo. Beware: If the Bandits steal too much wealth, they'll also start taking your Bank Notes as well! Get Your Voodoo On! June 30, 2010 There are some strange things brewing in the Caribbean these days. Or ... maybe it's just the smell of new potions being brewed. Either way, voodoo magic is stronger than ever as Jolly Roger's Undead minions run rampant. The friendly gypsies have decided to help the Pirate cause by dedicating an entire week to improving and mastering your voodoo skills. Rumor has it that even Tia Dalma is helping introduce some new Voodoo doll that have amazing powers like Voodoo Reflect that turns a hex back on the Caster, and the Evil Eye which lets you attune targets from a distance. In order to get the new Voodoo dolls, you have to defeat the different enemies in the Caribbean. There are over 30 new Voodoo dolls available so keep plundering and you never know which enemy will drop a new Voodoo doll! Take advantage of Voodoo Magic Week to help each other find the new Voodoo dolls and to master their powerful magic. Don't miss it! Join in the fun and mayhem! *When: June 30 to July 7 *Where: All Over the Caribbean! Both Basic and Unlimited Members will be able to collect these new items. However, only Unlimited Access Members will be able to equip these new Voodoo Dolls. Crew Days are Back! Did you know that being in a CREW gets you special bonuses? It's true! Whether you're fighting a sea battle or against enemies on land, being part of a crew is smart because you get a reputation bonus and it helps you level up faster. Plus, it's just more fun to fight the Undead with other Pirates. That's why we're bringing back... CREW DAYS! Every Friday and Saturday evening, we encourage all Pirates to get down to the docks of Port Royal, Tortuga or Padres Del Fuego and CREW UP! If you're not asked, start one yourself! Then go pillage and plunder and watch how quickly you can rack up gold, reputation and other loot. WHEN: 3:00PM to 8:00PM - Every Friday and Saturday, starting June 25 (All times Pacific Standard times/Los Angeles) WHERE: Docks of Tortuga, Port Royal and Padres Del Fuego During this event, please be respectful and helpful towards your fellow Pirates by sticking to the Pirate's Code Father's Day with Xavier Hench and Old Soot Father's Day is upon us, mates! Time to team up with Dad and get into the action. Join the Marceline Guild's Xavier Hench and his Uncle Old Soot for some fatherly fun. Yes, we know that Sooty is a ghost, but since he was Xavier's uncle in life, they remain close. Old Sooty was like the father Xavier never had. Sooty was also an expert cannoner and who taught Xavier everything he knows. So get in the game for this cannon-shooting-enemy-fighting-fun-loving event. And bring your Dad.... unless he be a landlubber! *Date: June 19 & 20 *Time: 2:00PM - 3:00PM Pacific Standard Time & 5:00PM - 6:00PM Pacific Standard Time (All times are Pacific Standard Time/Los Angeles) *Place: Tortuga and Port Royal docks Father's Day Quest June 15, 2010 Every year Captain Jack Sparrow seems to misplace his dear ole Dad. You can help find him however. Just visit Jack in the Rowdy Rooster Tavern on Port Royal and he'll give you the details. Crew up with your friends to find the old scallywag and you'll get Double Reputation points for helping! *What: Father's Day Quest *When: June 16 to June 22 *Where: Rowdy Rooster Tavern - Port Royal *Who: Basic and Unlimited Players Guild Spotlight June 9th - June 30th Think your Guild is the most legendary band of Pirates to ever sail the Caribbean? Everyone does. Now you can prove it and, distinguish yourselves from other Caribbean Pirate Guilds. From June 9th to the end of the month, the Pirates Online team will be hearing from you - which Guild deserves the coveted, "Spotlight". Does your Guild honor the Pirates Code and help young Pirates everywhere? Is your Guild notorious for defeating strong enemies like Jolly Roger and the EITC? Tell us what makes your Guild so special! Email us at memberservices@piratesonline.com, and be sure to put, "Guild Spotlight" in the subject line. We'll announce the winning Guild right here on the website so start submitting your votes today! Give us more game content for crying out loud disney Savvy Swashbucklers Announced! Savvy Swashbucklers Announced! June 04, 2010 Thanks to everyone who voted for their favorite Savvy Swashbuckler! We were glad to see a huge response from our passionate community of Pirates. While there were many worthy Swashbucklers nominated, only a few managed to snag the title of "Savvy Swashbuckler". Here are April's winners: ANNA FIREFURY Anna Firefury is one of the sweetest and funniest Pirates in the Caribbean. But she's also a valiant fighter. During an Undead invasion, the fearless Anna flexed right in front of Jolly Roger himself just before firing the shot that sent his army reeling! Known for her unwavering devotion to fellow Pirates, Anna has risked her own neck many times to save the lives of her crew mates. During a battle in the Cursed Caverns on Isla Tormenta, Anna noticed one of her crew mates was close to defeat. Disregarding her own safety, she rushed to her crew mate's side and finished off the enemy by using her last throwing Dagger! While Anna's adventures take her all over the Caribbean, she prefers to spend her time in Padres del Fuego. That's where you can find her, if you ever want to go plundering with this Savvy Swashbuckler. SHADOW DIAMOND Shadow Diamond is known as a great leader among her guild mates. As one of the officers in the guild, Untamed Chaos, Shadow likes to take charge in difficult situations and helps resolve any disputes happening around her. Her sea battle skills are impressive as well - Shadow has been known to sink a Navy Monarch with one strategic broadside! Her weapon of choice is the Voodoo Staff and once she's armed with it, she's practically unstoppable! Respectful towards every Pirate she meets, Shadow Diamond can be found on Tortuga. If anyone ever needs a strong Pirate with expert Voodoo Staff skills during a Jolly Roger invasion, Shadow Diamond is the kind of Pirate you want by your side! MARLA Marla belongs to the guild, "You Die, We Live", and is famous for being one of the friendliest Pirates in all the islands. Marla makes it her mission to help new Pirates through their adventures in the Caribbean. Also known as a fierce fighter, Marla does not shy away from danger. In fact, she goes looking for it! Marla sails to some of the most dangerous and toughest islands in the Caribbean like Isla Cangrejos looking for some Undead to use for target practice. She also carries a full supply of health tonics to help out other Pirates during battles. She even has a flair for fashion that rivals GM Catherine Harcourt's style! Marla can be found sporting the latest fashion in the Caribbean whether it's a new hairstyle, jewelry or a new pair of boots, Marla always looks her best while taking on the evil scourges of the Caribbean. IGOR GREYBEARD Don't let Igor Greybeard's looks fool you. While he might look like the rowdiest Pirate around, he is also one of the most hardworking Pirates you'll ever meet in the Caribbean. He is a Pirate who upholds the Pirate's Code and always has a kind word or a helping hand for everyone. Whether you are a new Pirate or a seasoned one, if you need help, Igor Greybeard is your man. Igor who is an officer in the Honorable Mates Guild, can usually be found on Padres del Fuego. JEREMIAH WILDKIDD A member of The 8 Pirate Lords Guild, Jeremiah Wildkidd is a Pirate who shows the true meaning of loyalty. He never betrays a fellow Pirate and is ready and willing to help anyone at the drop of a hat. His motto is, "Don't give up. It doesn't matter if you get defeated, hold your head high!" We couldn't agree more with Jeremiah. That's a wise motto to live by especially in the Caribbean where danger lurks around every corner. If you want to find Jeremiah Wildkidd, keep a weathered eye out. You never know when you'll run into him. Let's tip our hats and give a mighty "Yo Ho Ho!" salute to our Savvy Swashbucklers. Remember, if your favorite Pirate didn't win this time, not to worry. Keep trying. And keep an eye out for news of our next Savvy Swashbuckler! Release Notes - May 24, 2010 Fixed several issues causing Pirates to lose connection while playing Ship Repair and Potion games. Release Notes - May 19, 2010 *Reduced camera shake in ship repair game when hit by normal cannonballs. *Enabled roll-over text on ship buff icons. *Fixed issue with moderation buttons being disabled. *Added texture to mortar and pestle Potion Brewing props. *Having maxed out gold no longer causes issues when choosing "Take all" from a loot drop. *Potion Notoriety bar is displayed as "full" when level 20 is reached Calling All Testers! Attention Testers! Have you noticed the wave of new cannon turrets going up? We've heard that the Navy will pay you handsomely to test out their new cannons to fight off approaching bandits. Why? They're too afraid to test the cannons themselves, of course! So you're not only allowed inside these Navy forts, you're actually wanted! If you have access to Test, log in now to take advantage and start testing these shiny, powerful new cannons. Make sure to test: *Cannon Defense on all main islands - Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego *Multiplayer functionality - Play with others or by yourself *Test out different cannon ammo on bandit ships *Defeat as many bandit waves as possible to beat the game New Leaderboards are LIVE! We've redesigned and updated the look of the Pirates Leaderboards. Check them out today! We've made it easier to see which Pirates are leading the way in the Caribbean. The leaderboards show the highest standing Pirates in several different categories like: *Overall Notoriety *Enemies Defeated *Ships Sunk *Blackjack hands won *Poker hands won *PvP Wins These are just a few examples of what you'll find. Log in and compare your own standing against your friends, fellow guild members or against all the Pirates in the Caribbean. It may just be what inspires you to improve your accomplishments and finish your journey to becoming ... the most Notorious Pirate in all the Caribbean! NOTE: The leaderboards are updated every 24 hours. In some cases your search will not return any results because there are no current stats for that category. Please try changing the Category, View or Sort fields. Shipwrights Need Your Help! Ever since the EITC launched their Expedition Fleets, Darby Drydock and his fellow shipwrights have been overwhelmed with repairing destroyed ships. In order to speed up repairs, the shipwrights decided to teach others the essentials of ship repair. The lost art of ship repairs is being revived, and you can learn it today! To get started, find a ship repairing table near any shipwright and start hammering away! You can also help repair ships while at sea. Whether it be sawing planks, hammering nails or scraping barnacles off the bottom of a ship, help fix Pirate ships for fun and profit! That's right, you can actually get paid to help repair other Pirates' damaged vessels, both on land and sea. You can now also repair ships while the captain of the ship is at the wheel. Get busy mates, plenty o' ships need fixing! Game Tip: Repair your ship faster with friends, guildmates and crews at sea. Potion Brewing! If you've ever wanted to brew your own potions, now you can. That's right! Confuse your enemies and amuse your friends with the amazing new potions recently brought to the islands by the Caribbean's own, Sandra Tew. There are potions for almost anything. Boost your speed with Swift Foot and run like the wind or break wind with the Flatulent Fizz! Brewing your own potions is really easy. Visit a gypsy on any island and select the potion recipe you want. Then start combining the ingredients to create the potion. Try 'em out today! Release Notes - May 14, 2010 *Ship Repair games available at main island shipwrights. Complete all five to earn gold or to repair your ship at sea. *Potion Brewing available at main island gypsy carts. Dozens of fun and helpful potions can be created. *Grape Shot cannon ammo now damages ships and slows repair efforts. *Pirates can repair while the captain is at the wheel. *Fixed female head/neck model glitches. *Fixed several quest guidance bugs. *Cheat cards are chosen from the Sea Chest Card page during poker games. *Added mini-maps to several jungle and swamp areas. *Added New Loading Screens. *Fixed French and Spanish hats on female pirates. *Fixed a bug where spade cheat cards were not dropping. Captain Walter Has Gone Missing... May 13, 2010 A few weeks back, Captain Walter vanished. Since then the Marceline Guild has been searching tirelessly for their beloved leader. Recently, Sandra Tew started having visions about the good captain. Her visions have led the Marceline Pirates to believe that Captain Ezekiel Rott is behind Captain Walter's disappearance. Rumor has it that Captain Rott bears a long time grudge against Captain Walter and vowed to settle the score one day. Trusting Sandra's visions, the Marceline Guild plans to interrogate Captain Ezekiel Rott. Help the Marceline Guild find the vile Captain Rott to learn the truth about where Captain Walter may be! *What: Help the Marceline Guild find Captain Rott to learn the truth about Captain Walter's whereabouts. *When: Saturday, May 15 from 2 p.m. - 3 p.m. and 5 p.m. - 6 p.m. Sunday, May 16 from 2 p.m. - 3 p.m. and 5 p.m. - 6 p.m. (All times are Pacific/ Los Angeles.) *Where: Find the Marceline Guild on the docks of Cuba. *The Details: You'll know the Marceline Guild by the flaming skull logo above their heads. Mystery of Rat's Nest May 07, 2010 Captain Ezekiel Rott of the Casa de Muertos guild has forever plagued the Caribbean with his sinister presence. Pirates know that as a sworn servant of Jolly Roger's, Rott is usually behind many of the villainous acts that happen all over the islands. No one really knows much about Captain Rott's role in that shell of a town on Tortuga called, 'Rat's Nest'. But our very own Marceline guild is aware of Rott's shady dealings - the very dealings that led to the cursing of Rat's Nest! Find the Marceline guild and discover the dreadful secret Captain Ezekiel Rott has fought to keep quiet. What: Learn all about Captain Ezekiel Rott's dark deeds and the mystery of Rat's Nest! When: Saturday, May 8 from 2 p.m. - 3 p.m. and 5 p.m. - 6 p.m. Sunday, May 9 from 2 p.m. - 3 p.m. and 5 p.m. - 6 p.m. (All times are Pacific/ Los Angeles.) Where: Find the Marceline guild on the docks of Tortuga. Mother's Day Tattoos May 04, 2010 Show that special lady you care by getting a tattoo about Mom! From Tuesday, May 4 to Sunday, May 11, a variety of Mother's Day designs are available at all Tattoo Parlors for a limited time. Wear it proudly for dear ol' Mum! Mysterious Sightings Mysterious Sightings April 23, 2010 Recently, there have been rumors in the Caribbean about some strange sightings. All the islands are filled with chatter but no one seems to know what's really going on. So what's the buzz all about? Read the rumors below and see if you can figure out the mystery. Darby's Secret During one of their trips to Darby Drydock, the Port Royal shipwright, many Pirates noticed an odd sight - some makeshift tables set up near his shop. Usually, Darby is not the secretive type but whenever Pirates asked him about the tables he would change the topic immediately and start rambling on about his Aunt Edith's belching problem. Now, Darby's embarrassing family secrets aside, we're pretty curious to know what these new tables are for. What do you Pirates think? What on earth could Darby be planning to do with them? Lost Journal ''' Speaking of strange happenings in the Caribbean, Sandra Tew was recently seen talking to Fabiola, one of the gypsies on Tortuga. They seemed to be having a very secretive, intense conversation. The Pirate who witnessed this meeting said Sandra then showed Fabiola something in her hand. Whatever Sandra was holding made Fabiola's face turn completely pale - just as if she was seeing the ghost of El Patron himself! Shortly after that, Sandra rushed off and sailed back to Cuba. In her haste, Sandra dropped a piece of parchment on the docks. The parchment had some mysterious symbols and writing on it. We are completely baffled about what it could mean. Take a look and tell us what you think. We hope it's something good... and not an evil omen. El Patron's Lost Weapons Unveiled! El Patron's Lost Weapons Unveiled! April 21, 2010 With the discovery of El Patron's Lost Weapons, Pirates all over the Caribbean are wondering about the mysterious origins of these legendary weapons. Fortunately, after witnessing the gruesome battle between Beckett and Jolly Roger on Raven Cove, the Marceline Guild now has inside knowledge about the weapons' true history. Join the GM's as they explain the origins of El Patron's weapons and details of the epic battle that changed the Caribbean forever! *What: Discovery of El Patron's Lost Weapons! *When: Saturday, April 24 from 2 p.m. - 3 p.m. and 5 p.m. - 6 p.m. Sunday, April 25 from 2 p.m. - 3 p.m. and 5 p.m. - 6 p.m. (All times are Pacific/ Los Angeles.) *Where: Find the Marceline guild on docks of Tortuga and Port Royal. *The Details: You'll know the Marceline guild by the flaming skull logo above their heads. El Patron's Weapons Taken! El Patron's Lost Weapons Taken! April 15, 2010 Shrouded in fog, Raven's Cove is an ancient outpost of sand, mystery, and danger. Hidden from human eyes until now and home to El Patron's Lost Weapons - Raven Cove houses the most powerful stockpile of weapons ever known! Jolly Roger wanted these weapons badly ... so did the EITC Commander, Lord Cutler Beckett. But Beckett double-crossed Jolly to get the weapons for himself. When Jolly Roger found out, he vowed revenge. Their forces met on Raven's Cove and fought ferociously. Witnessing the epic battle was the Marceline Guild. They watched the formidable foes fight for two days - ending in a draw, but leaving the island in shambles. Both sides walked away with a hefty share of the enchanted weapons. Now they can be found all over the Caribbean, carried by EITC forces, the Undead, and some were even sold to the Navy. Defeating your enemies is the fastest way to get your hands on these powerful weapons. But the question remains - what's the fate of Raven's Cove? Can it recover from such devastation? Release Notes - April 15, 2010 New Features: *El Patron's Lost Weapons have been found! *Hundreds of new weapon items can now be discovered in-game. *Enemies and ships drop loot containers, which contain a variety of treasure. *Sailing Items (Sea Charms) can be found in loot containers, which can help improve your sailing skills. *New skills can be found on some of these new weapons. These skills can only be used when the weapons are being used. There are also two new types of skills: : '''Break Attacks : Powerful special attacks that can be used when you are in a tough battle. These skills only recharge when you take damage. Completing a Combo Attack also helps recharge a Break Attack. : Defense Skills : These skills protect the player by automatically blocking incoming attacks. Defense skills recharge normally and cannot be triggered manually by the player. *Pirates now have 4 Weapon Slots, so you can choose which weapons you have equipped. *Pirates now have 1 Sailing Item Slot, which gives the pirate bonuses while sailing or using cannons. *Some new items are also available in stores for purchase. *Pirates can now change their clothes, tattoos and jewelry without having to visit stores. Savvy Swashbucklers Thar be no finer collection of rascals, knaves and scoundrels than the Pirates sailing our Caribbean! Whether it be beating back Jolly Roger's invasions or evading Beckett's EITC forces, all you Pirates have shown extraordinary skill by combining your individual strengths in defending the Caribbean against our evil foes. We want to recognize the Pirates who always lend a helping hand, and demonstrate great courage and outstanding wit in the face of any ferocious challenge the Caribbean has to offer. If you know a Pirate (even it be yerself!) with a stout heart and able mind who never shies away from danger and upholds the Pirates Code, let us know by voting for them! Whoever gets the most votes will be recognized as being the savviest Pirate in the Caribbean - a true Savvy Swashbuckler! Sending us your votes is simple. E-mail us at memberservices@piratesonline.com. with the subject line, "Savvy Swashbucklers" and include the following information: *Name and level of the Pirate you are voting for *The Guild the Pirate belongs to *Reason why you think this Pirate deserves to win. Are they wittier than Jack Sparrow himself? Do they go out of their way to help others the same way Will Turner would? Does this Pirate show no fear in the face of Jolly Roger's invasions? Are their jokes the talk of the tavern? Tell us their tale! *Which island can we find this Pirate on if we want to go sailing with them The voting runs from April 9th - 30th. All entries will only be accepted through e-mail so make sure you are sending your votes to memberservices@piratesonline.com. with the subject line, "Savvy Swashbucklers". Help us is giving a mighty "Yo, Ho, Ho!" salute to the fine Pirates in the Caribbean and start sending in those votes! Shamus O'Malley's Gold March 16, 2010 Shamus O'Malley, the GM, is one happy Pirate! And he's happiest when it comes to all things Irish -- like St. Patrick's Day (March 17), shamrocks, and the color green, of course. No doubt you've seen his mischievous handiwork around the Caribbean -- the green seas? That was one of his pranks. But now he's up to something that makes him either daft or generous. He's giving away gold! That's right. Just approach Shamus during his visits to the islands and ask for the gold. The only catch is ... you have to find him. Shamus hides like a leprechaun at times or he could be out, wandering about town in plain sight. But when you see Shamus, just ask politely, and he'll give you some of his gold. This is Shamus O'Malley's way of celebrating St. Patrick's Day. How to use the Shamus code for gold: #Hit "Enter" to open the chat window. #Type /code in the chat window followed by the code Shamus gives you. (Example: /code 1234567891234567) #Hit "Enter" again to redeem #If done correctly, you'll see a notice appear that the code has been redeemed successfully and your gold amount will increase. The EITC Expedition Fleet has launched March 11, 2010 Calling all hearty Pirates! Now is the time to join in the battle. The meddling mercenaries of the East India Trading Company have learned the location of ... El Patron's Lost Weapons! Jolly Roger had been working with Lord Beckett, the EITC Commander, to find and share the weapons but Beckett double-crossed Jolly! Lord Beckett had Jolly Roger invade Padres when the crafty Commander knew all along the weapons were not there. Now while Jolly continues to invade the islands in his search, Beckett is already sending his impressive and powerful Expedition Fleets to the uncharted island of Raven Cove -- the true location of the legendary El Patron's Lost Weapons. Gather your courage, Pirates! Crew up with your mates, and set sail for a royal battle to sink this forceful fleet before it reaches Raven Cove. EITC Sea Offensive! March 04, 2010 Look on the horizon, mate! If you see EITC ships that are thick as flies, you're not imagining it! The EITC have doubled their patrols and are hunting for something rare and powerful ... El Patron's Lost Weapons. Beckett's spies are scrambling to find out where these mythical weapons are hidden since they did not turn up on Padres. Extra EITC ships are swarming the waters and turning over every rock and crab to find them first! Why? Because legend has it that whoever controls these weapons, rules the Caribbean. Gather your guilds, crew up with old and new friends to stop the East India Trading Company from becoming the most powerful force in the islands! Look for the Pirate GMs to join the battle as well. The GMs will be crewing up at the Tortuga Docks and heading out to sink EITC ships at the following times: *Friday, March 5: 2:00 - 3:00PM *Saturday, March 6: 2:00 - 3:00PM & 4:30 - 5:30PM *Sunday, March 7: 12:00 - 1:00PM & 2:00 - 3:00PM All times Pacific/Los Angeles Join us for the fun and mayhem. And never - repeat never - let Beckett get the upper hand, or the Caribbean will be lost forever. Emerald Green Seas? Is It a Sign? March 02, 2010 Some say it's a sign -- a bad omen of things to come. But truth be told, it's the mischief of that charming rouge, Shamus O'Malley. He so loves his native Ireland and the color green, that instead of letting the barrels of green dye get shipped to ports around the world, he did something ... shameless! O'Malley stole onto the EITC cargo ships at night carrying the valuable dye and dumped it overboard. Of course, he kept some dye to hand out to the local merchants so Pirates like yourself could get a fine looking green hairdo to help celebrate - St. Patrick's Day! The Irish GM, Shamus O'Malley, leads the celebration of his patron saint on Wednesday, March 17. Shamus will be giving away gold to Pirates all day ...so tell all your mates and Guild members to enjoy the celebration! Release Notes - February 25, 2010 New Features: *New Casa de Muertos Quest (El Patron's Lost Weapons) on Padres del Fuego starting February 26 *Expedition Fleets Set Sail - starting March 11, search for and sink elusive EITC and Royal Navy Ship of the Line fleets *Added the ability to ignore all Guild Invites *Pirates will no longer become Groggy after being revived. They only become Groggy when they are sent to jail *Reduced the amount of damage cannonballs deal to player masts and sails *The sun and stars now have the correct orientation across islands Fixes: *Fixed additional AI crashes *Removed the /bounce emote *Fixed typos and grammar erros in various quests Beware: The Casa de Muertos Guild Is Back February 18, 2010 When Jolly Roger needs something done quietly, he turns to the Casa de Muertos Guild. But, who are these men? No one knows for sure but this we do know this... they're a bad lot. The Guild has come to find out what the townsfolk and pirates know about the location of a mythical stockpile of power weapons. Some say these weapons only exist in the minds of grog-filled pirates. Others believe they are real and whoever gets their hands on them will rule the Caribbean. The presence of the Guild is an ominous sign, so pirate GMs will be there to keep an eye on them. If you dare to work with this clan - beware, they may talk nice, but they are vile... What: Keep an eye out for the Casa de Muertos Guild. What are they up to? When: All times Pacific/Los Angeles. *Friday, Feb 19 - 2:00 to 3:00PM *Saturday, Feb 20 - 2:00 to 3:00PM and 4:30-5:30PM *Sunday, Feb 21 - 12:00 to 1:00PM and 2:00 to 3:00PM Where: Near the Gypsy, Romany Bev on Padres del Fuego Beware the Powder Keg Runners! February 04, 2010 Beware Pirates! That evil monster Jolly Roger has a new breed of servant. These dangerous undead soldiers storm the beaches carrying POWDER KEGS on their shoulders. DO NOT, we repeat DO NOT try to stop them on your own! Jolly calls these servants: Powder Keg Runners. Don't be foolish, unless you want to be defeated - stay away! The Pirate Brethren Court advises that you not try to fight them alone. They also caution Pirates to keep a safe distance from them. Fighting these Powder Keg Runners using a Cutlass or Dagger is useless. Instead use your heads mates, better yet, use your Pistols, Grenades, or Voodoo Staffs. Inexperienced Pirates should probably avoid them all together. Properly warned ye be! Pirates Online Nominated for BEST MMORPG of 2009! January 27, 2010 Pirates Online has been nominated for a Beckett Massive Online Gamer 2009 Reader's Choice Award under the category "Best Kid-friendly/All Ages MMO of 2009". The team at Pirates Online would like to thank all of you for your support in helping us make the game the best it has ever been. Voting is open until February 28, 2010 and the results will be featured in Issue #25 of Massive Online Gamer! If you love Pirates Online, please take a moment and vote for us at Massive Online Gamer Click SURVEY to be taken directly to the survey Thank you for playing Pirates Online! Be the Kraken! Unlimited Access Players - Get a Free Game ''' As a special gift to all Unlimited Access Members, the crew here at Pirates Online is giving you a free downloadable game - get '''Pirates of the Caribbean: Call of the Kraken for a limited time! Not an Unlimited Access Member? Then sign up for Unlimited Access now until January 31, 2010, and receive Pirates of the Caribbean: Call of the Kraken as a gift. Play as the Kraken in this exciting adventure game. Beat the game and you'll get an exclusive reward that can be used in Pirates Online. As an Unlimited Access Member experience all the Caribbean has to offer, like access to bigger ships and better weapons! Please Note: Qualifying players will receive a code to redeem Pirates of the Caribbean: Call of the Kraken approximately one week after January 31, 2010. You must be an Unlimited Access Member as of January 31, 2010 in order to be eligible for this offer. Play in Your Web Browser! Pirates Online has made it easier for you to enjoy the game you love. Now you can play Pirates of the Caribbean Online directly from PiratesOnline.com. It's quick and easy to do, just follow the steps below: #Click the PLAY button in the upper left hand corner of the PiratesOnline.com website. #Log in using your account information you use to play the game. #Follow the onscreen instructions. #The game will start downloading automatically. Depending on your internet connection, this may take a few minutes, please be patient during this process. This new feature allows you to play Pirates Online using a web browser like Internet Explorer or Mozilla Firefox. If you have questions, please visit the Frequently Asked Questions about this new feature. Known Issue: The web site may crash if you refresh the page while Downloading the game from the web site. We are working on this issue. Category:Game Play